Freshly Fallen
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Larxene is on a mission but having an unexpected accident leads to an unexpected treatment. VEXLAR oneshot.


Vexen x Larxene 412 / Freshly fallen

Warnings: Larxene's bad language, sex. Grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: It's VexLar day! (the fourth of December~) I have always seen Larxene and Vexen as siblings but I can say I've partly changed my mind because of this. So, today's oneshot is quite different compared to my other fics. The reason? This is co-written with SeventhDreamer, and she did most of the work. Enjoy~

-o-o-o-o-o-

The most annoying thing being a member of the Organization XIII is to be sent into world you don't like. And if there are worlds I truly dislike being sent to, the Land of Dragons is one of them. I hate having missions there; especially when they include climbing into a goddamn mountain where the temperature is under zero and snow is blocking your ways whether you want to go up or down. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention the blizzards. As if there's not enough snow, anyway.

Second most annoying thing is that I am assigned to missions with the members who are, how I would put it nicely, retarded. Like number IX. Yup, the Melodious Nocturne has to be the worst member to be teamed up with. He's lazy scaredy-cat with no real ability to fight against even the weakest foes he encounters. And of course they send me to the place I dislike with the member I loathe. Oh, one more thing. Demyx loves snow. Yippee.

Our mission was to eliminate the Heartless which had been hiding on the mountains and had kept attacking the village nearby. Now it was hiding. I guess it had sensed us. And well, Demyx wasn't taking our mission very seriously.

"Look, Larxene!" Demyx chirped, pointing at the freshly fallen snow. "I made a snow angel!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care, Demyx", I snarled. "Concentrate on our mission."

"N'aww, but Larxene", the Nocturne said, pursing his lips. "That heartless will find us. Relax."

"That would make us the target", I snarled. That idiot didn't know even basics of making a strategy. "It's our job to find it. So be quiet."

"Fine", Demyx sighed but his attention was after a short time drawn elsewhere. "Oh, look!" he laughed. "It's snowing! Look, Larxene! Isn't it beauty-?"

That was it. "Can't you just shut your fucking mouth?!" I cried out. My voice echoed few times before rumbling noise hid every other sound behind itself. My eyes widened.

It was an avalanche, a big one. And it was getting closer to us very fast. I opened a portal.

"Demyx!" I yelled but the Nocturne had frozen in his tracks, not moving an inch. I had no time for this! I could just jump into the portal, get the hell out of here and leave Demyx to have a little closer fun with snow but not even I was that heartless.

So I ran to Demyx, opening another portal, and pushing him inside it.

That was pretty ironic. I truly disliked helping anyone, especially if it could make me the weak one. I would have laughed to myself if I just could have moved. My hands, my legs. I didn't feel them. It felt like a lifetime when I couldn't breathe well. Was this my end? Already? I didn't want to die. Not just because a pile of fucking snow. How un-flattering way to die...

Suddenly my breathing got easier, like something heavy had been lift from my chest. I wasn't dead. I was alive. I was conscious but I couldn't say a word. My every muscle worked against my will. And I felt so tired.

"Larxene? Larxene!" I heard Demyx yelling. "Oh god… Somebody help us!"

So he was okay. I had succeeded. Good. Then everything went black.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I opened my eyes, slowly. Everything was so bright it hurted my head. I tried to move but for some reason I couldn't. My thoughts were so out of order. I didn't feel cold, or anything else for that matter. At least my eyesight was mostly back.

"You're awake?"

I blinked, trying to identify the talker. "Vexen?" I whispered, recognizing the voice. Damn, my voice was hoarse. "I'm back at the castle…?" I looked around, still seeing a bit blurry. It seemed like I was I in the basement, in Vexen laboratory. It would explain the clinic smell.

"Yes. Number IX brought you back", the Academic said. "You should be grateful of that."

I snorted, remembering now what had happened before I had lost my consciousness. I should kick the crap out of Demyx but that could wait. I tried to move but all I did was floundering like a half-dead fish.

"If I'd were you I wouldn't move yet", Vexen told. "You're not in that good shape yet."

"You don't say?" I snapped back. "I can't move or feel anything. Is there anything I don't know already, doctor?" I mocked.

There was a sigh. "No, you just have to stay here a while"

"How long that 'while' is?" I asked, with sarcasm. Vexen walked next to the table I was lying on and rubbed his hands nervously. There was a long silence.

"I asked how long I am going to languish here?!" I shouted to him.

"I'm not quite sure yet but the recovery may last from couple weeks to years…" he finally mumbled.

I was stunned. I could do nothing but lay here like a dead fish for months? With maybe the most boring person ever? I sighed. "Have you told Superior that I…?"

"I have", the Academic replied before I had finished my question. There was an oppressive silence. How in the hell I was going to endure this situation probably for next months?

"I wish I wouldn't have saved Demyx…" I complained.

"He could be dead if you didn't saved him" Vexen astonished.

I snorted quietly. "Well I am not, and he's not. But it's me who's laying here."

Vexen looked at me tiredly. "You should rest a little bit" He told as he walked away from me. "Finally you said something smart" I mumbled back and closed my eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Vexen…?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I had slept well, very deeply though. My back hurt like hell. I guess it was because I had lied on the table for quite long time. Well, it had to be a good thing that even I could feel pain "Vexen…!" I growled, louder this time. I heard hasty footsteps getting closer. "Goddammit, Larxene!" the Academic shouted.

"What have I done?" I asked. "I took a nap, just like you told me to."

"A nap would've been good!" he explained. "But went and slept almost for 12 hours! And you didn't react when I tried to wake you up!"

"Calm down a bit! You said the rest is good!"

"Rest, yes! Coma, not really", Vexen said, frustrated.

"Well I am sorry, I can't control the way I sleep" I snapped back.

He looked at me displeased. "You still can't move your body?" he asked after a moment.

"Well what do you think? " I said sarcastically. As if I would be laying here if I could move.

"At least your mouth seems to move easily", Vexen grinned. I laughed shortly.

"But I can feel my body already", I smirked.

Vexen froze for a second. "You can feel…?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. Do you want to try my body yourself or do you just believe my words?" I said sarcastically.

"No thanks", he replied emotionlessly.

I laughed. "Just as I though", I sighed theatrically. "Virgins like you won't touch a woman even if they are asking for it."

"What did you just say…?" Vexen asked, after a brief silence. I laughed at his reaction.

"You heard me" I grinned wickedly.

"Just because I'm not a whore like you, doesn't make me virgin…" he snarled back. I could sense how he was slowly losing his temper.

"Oh, did I hit to the weak spot?" I taunted. "Tell me then Vexen, when was the last time you fucked someone? When you were ten maybe?" I laughed sarcastically. "But I guess screwing your mom doesn't really count, sorry."

I continued despite that feeling I had gone too far. Vexen didn't say anything. I couldn't even see his face because he was behind my head. I had gone too far, way too far. Vexen bowed his head slowly over mine so I could see how he grinned maliciously.

"What are you trying to do exactly…? With all of this mocking?" he asked quietly. "Do you think you are clever when you make fun of everyone?" he continued as he lightly touched my cheek. The atmosphere had totally changed. And I didn't like the way things were going but I knew it would be better to stay silent.

"You know I've always hated you, right from the start. You were so arrogant, selfish, cheeky and stupid little girl…so full of yourself." Vexen told me, coolly whispering. I remained silent. I just watched how he walked next to me and gently slid his hand over my arm. "If you really can feel your body…" he grinned. I felt how my face turned pale. Was he going to hurt me? He just smiled back at me.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you", he soothed like he could read my mind. But the look on his face gave me shivers down my neck. He was going to do something bad to me, I just knew it. I tried desperately move my body but of course it didn't worked.

"I'm sorry Vexen…I promise I won't mock you ever again." I laughed nervously. "I promise."

"You have a very soft skin…" he sneered like he didn't hear me. I closed my eyes. He started unzipping my coat, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I tried not to feel his hands wandering around my body. And I tried to forget his lips which were gently pressed against my lips. But I couldn't. His skin was cold as ice but it felt like I was burning in those places he fondled. He was playing with my body…teasing me. I could do nothing but lay there hopelessly.

Even though I didn't like Vexen that much I couldn't deny that he had made me feel good, like really, really good. His hands were touching places that I had never imagined him to touch on me. "Larxene…" Vexen suddenly whispered. I couldn't answer to him. I was trying my best to not to moan, but I failed. I was about to come any second. Suddenly his hands parted away from me.

"N-no! Don't stop…!" I begged while breathing in snatches. Vexen just stood in front of me, watching how I suffered from my lust. "Please…" I whispered but he neither said anything nor continued.

After couple minutes when I had calmed down, he started again. But like the first time he stopped right before I was going to have an orgasm. He was torturing me and it worked indeed very well. I felt like my mind was going nuts. I wanted to move so badly, I wanted to feel Vexen's warmth against my body, I wanted him to touch me more… but I couldn't do anything.

It continued like that for an hour, or maybe even longer. I wasn't sure since I had lost the flow of time from the very beginning. I was almost about to come again when Vexen stopped like hundreds of times before that. But this time something changed… Something snapped in my head.

Before I could realize, I found myself sitting on the edge of the table, pulling Vexen's pants down. I didn't astonish the fact I could move again. The only thing in my mind was getting Vexen inside me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up from a couch in Vexen's laboratory. I had my clothes back on and I finally realized I could move as I stretched myself. Vexen was standing in front of me, cleaning the table I had been lying on.

"Oh, you already woke up." Vexen said as he turned at me.

"What happened…?" I asked quietly.

"You passed out for a couple minutes after you had finally finished", he answered with a faint smile on his face. I felt how my face turned red. I had had sex with Vexen. "You know, it's very unusual that person who can't move his/her body, can still feel everything", he continued as he turned back at the table.

"I wasn't faking that!" I shouted. How could I have faked that…?!

"I know, I know. Just let me explain", Vexen replied. I got a feeling that he was going to give me a long presentation. I sighed. "You weren't paralytic like I first thought. So I realized it had to be something wrong in your brains", he continued, amused. I just sat there patiently and listened.

"I had to make a strong stimulus which would launch your reflexes and make you possible move again. It could be either pain or some uncontrollable feeling, like frustration or… lust", Vexen explained. I yawned as I slowly got up from the couch. "It's very impor-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I interrupted. "Even though your lectures are always so… interesting, I have to go now to meet Superior and Demyx." I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. "So see you later… Vex."

I grinned and he gave me a faint smile. "I'll be here if you need me then", he responded. I just smirked and walked out from the room without looking back anymore.

"Sick bastard…" I whispered.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: This was our Vexene fic, I hope you liked it. Rate and review~!


End file.
